Beijo de boanoite
by Koyama-chan
Summary: Robin anda dando trabalho para os Titãs por não comer ou dormir para ir atrás de Slade. O que eles faram para ajudar o amigo? Qual é o plano deles? E o que Estrelar vai fazer sobre isso?   P.S:O final pode ser meloso demais.


Robin começava a preocupar a todos da Torre dos Titãs vendo sua obsessão com Slade, deixando a cada dia de comer ou dormir mais. Por mais que todos falassem ou até obrigasse ele descansar, ele não fazia.

-A cada minuto de descanso ele pode estar executando um plano para destruir a cidade. -Ele dizia.

Dia após dia sua aparência piorava. Cada um dos Titãs decidiu que iriam tentar botar um pouco de juízo na mente de Robin, separadamente com cada um com os seus métodos. Ravena, que foi primeiro, tentava usar seus poderes para fazer Robin dormir, mas, no entanto Robin não era uma pessoa facilmente influenciada.

_Resultado do plano: **Fracasso**_

Cyborg e Mutano uniram forças para fazer Robin comer, mesmo que a força, o plano até que ia bem até que os dois começaram a discutir bravamente sobre qual seria a refeição de Robin.

-Tofu!-Dizia o ser verde.

-Carne!-Dizia o homem de lata.

O que os dois não perceberam foi que enquanto brigavam um com o outro, Robin saia normalmente pela porta.

_Resultado do plano:** ... Total fracasso**._

Agora estava tudo nas mãos da Tamarariana para cuidar do seu amigo.

Já era tarde da noite e todos estavam dormindo, ou melhor dizendo, quase todos. Robin olhava de tempos em tempos a vários relatórios da policia, estado de alguns vilões em suas celas e possíveis localizações de onde seria o esconderijo de Slade. Estava tão concentrado no que fazia que não percebeu Estrelar entrando.

-Amigo Robin. -Ela o chamou.

-Ah, é você Estrelar. -Ele deu uma olhou para traz rapidamente, mas logo voltou ao seu monitor-. Não ouvi você entrar.

-Robin, você precisa descansar. -Ela disse puxando ele para encara-la.

-Ah, não. Você também, Estrelar? Eu já disse que eu não posso ficar dormindo a toa, a qualquer hora Slade pode atacar a cidade, eu tenho que estar preparado para tudo!

-Robin. -Estrelar falava com o tom mais calmo e doce possível. –Se você não dormir ou comer direito o seu corpo vai adoecer, como você espera salvar a cidade do Slade do estado que você está?

-Ai meu Deus, vocês apenas não podem me deixar em paz? -Ele gritou no rosto dela.

Por um segundo ou dois Estrelar adquiriu uma expressão realmente magoada, o que fez Robin se arrepender profundamente do que disse, mas logo sua expressão se tornou dura e adquiriu aquele olhar ameaçador de quando lutava com os vilões.

-Chega!-Ela falava como para si mesma. -Perdi a paciência de bancar a boazinha.

Robin não entendeu o que ela quis dizer até que se sentiu ser levantado no ar. Estrelar o havia pegado e colocado encima do seu ombro como se carregasse um saco.

-Qual é Estrelar! Eu não tenho tempo para brincadeiras, me ponha no chão! - Ela o ignorou e ela continuou a carrega-lo até o outro lado do quarto onde estava a cama do herói. Ele tentou ir para o chão, mas ela o segurava firmemente, relembrando ele que ela tinha uma super força.

Ela o jogou na cama e o fez deitar a cabeça nos travesseiros. Robin estava pronto para debater com a Tamarariana, porém se deteve ao ver a expressão magoada de volta ao seu rosto.

-Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber que como seus amigos, nós nos preocupamos e queremos cuidar de você. –Ela disse sentando ao lado dele na cama olhando o chão. –Se você não cuidar do seu corpo, tanto ele quanto a sua mente irá adoecer. E se Slade atacar, você não estará de acordo para lutar de igual a igual com ele. Você está me entendendo, Robin?

O jovem herói permaneceu em silencio por alguns segundos até que decidiu fazer uma confissão.

-Eu não consigo. -Ele apenas disse cobrindo seus olhos com o braço,

-Ora, Robin é claro que...

-Não é isso. -Ele logo a interrompeu. –Eu não consigo dormir por tanto tempo por que estou tendo pesadelos.

Ele estava envergonhado de ter mostrado o seu lado fraco, ele queria apenas que as pessoas se sentissem completamente seguras com ele, queria que as pessoas o vissem como um líder nato que nada temia, porém isso estava longe de ser verdade.

-Eu ando tendo pesadelos onde Slade destrói a cidade e a Torre, todos vocês então mortos, mas eu... Eu sou o braço direito dele. Por isso quero pega-lo custe o que custar!

O silencio permaneceu novamente por um bom tempo. Talvez os dois heróis não soubessem o que falar, mas isso não os impediu de um encarar o outro nos olhos. Foi um gesto que mudou a situação.

Rapidamente Estrelar abraçou Robin com seus braços evitando esmaga-lo. Claro que ele não sabia o que fazer, afinal, o herói nunca sabe o que fazer nessas horas.

-Ah, Estrelar...

-O que você diria se eu espantasse esses pesadelos?-Ela perguntou calmamente.

-Consegue fazer isso? Como?

-É muito simples.

Mudando de posição para o encosto da cama, Estrelar pega um travesseiro e o coloca no seu colo e mais uma vez exibindo sua força Tamarariana ela coloca a cabeça dele em seu colo ao encontro do travesseiro. Ele apesar de ter se assustado com seus movimentos repentinos, não reclama por que logo sentiu mãos macias passando por seus cabelos negros.

Não se passou muito tempo para ser ouvido também uma canção doce e suave em uma língua totalmente estranha. Com os movimentos gentis das mãos de Estrelar e sua voz doce, Robin sentia todo o seu corpo relaxar pouco a pouco.

-Estrelar?

-Sim, Robin?-Ela parou de cantar.

-O que quer dizer essa música?

-Essa música conta acho que a mais velha história do meu planeta. É sobre um guerreiro que sempre lutava, mas nunca achava paz, até que um dia ele se apaixonou por uma estrela. Diz à história que essa estrela tomou forma de uma mulher para ficar ao lado desse guerreiro e do amor deles surgiu os primeiros seres de Tamaran.

-Isso faz sentido. -Ele sussurrou com um pequeno riso. Algo que Estrelar ficara alguns dias sem ver no seu amigo.

O tempo se passou para ambos em silencio e quando finalmente Estrelar achou que ele havia dormido ela já se preparava para ir embora, mas uma mão forte a impediu de sair da cama.

-Eu pensei que você tinha dormido. -Ela disse para ele com um sorriso no escuro.

-Estrelar, você pode fazer só mais uma coisa para mim?

-Claro que sim. -Ela disse. -E o que é?

-Bem... Não sei como são as coisas em Tamaran, mas aqui na Terra se tem o costume de beijar a pessoa no rosto para ela ter bons sonhos. -Ele falou escondendo um pouco o rosto no travesseiro.

-Tudo bem. -Estrelar se abaixou para beijar a testa de Robin.

Mas no último segundo Robin levantou o rosto e seus lábios se encontraram. Logo se separaram com borboletas dançando nos seus estômagos. Ambos coraram um vermelho vivo, no entanto nenhum deles ousou olhar para outro canto a não ser um ao outro.

Foi encarando os lindos olhos verdes de Estrelar que o jovem herói confessou a si mesmo que se deixasse essa oportunidade ir, se arrependeria para o resto da vida.

-Estrelar. -Ele disse rápido. –Eu gosto de você, então você gostaria de ser a minha estrela e trazer a paz?-Ele perguntou vermelho de nervosismo e tropeçando nas palavras.

-Sim, meu guerreiro. -Ela respondeu antes de mais uma vez beijar o seu Robin. -Eu também gosto de você.

Assim, pela primeira vez em dias, Robin conseguirá dormir profundamente, sem qualquer pesadelo o perturbou por que a sua estrela estava ao seu lado.

_Resultado do plano: **Sucesso**_


End file.
